Club Herbert
Club Herbert is what Herbert P. Bear renames Club Penguin Island during Operation: Blackout. He turns the entire island dark using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser, covers all the buildings in snow, builds a fortress for himself as his headquarters, sets the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, and bans parties and free party items. He also presents a play at The Stage, called My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. Trivia *There is also a website called Club Herbert. http://www.clubherbert.com/ *It is also the name of Herbert's Twitter. https://twitter.com/clubherbert *According to the Tour Guide scripts, swimming is outlawed in Club Herbert *Herbert planned to take the fish pizzas off the Pizza Parlor menu (which he already did, as you may not have noticed all the pizzas have vegetables on them, if you look closely even the pizza's being cooked in the back of the kitchen). *The main source of information in Club Herbert is through The Club Herbert Times. *This is the first form of government enforced on the residents of Club Penguin. *Even though the most well known EPF agents (Gary, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and The Director/Aunt Arctic) were captured, PH and Rory weren't. This was either because they are not official agents of the Elite Penguin Force (As Rory was only hinted to be because of things Herbert said in The Club Herbert Times), because they wouldn't really be much of a threat to Herbert or they may have evacuated the island and/or were hiding somewhere Herbert would never expect them to be when this event happened. *The Lighthouse and The Dock are the only places that didn't got cover in snow. Since the lighthouse is really tall but the beacon is covered in snow and The Dock's boat isn't cover in snow (just a bit). Rules Section 1 (As posted in Issue #369 of Club Penguin Times) *No singing *No dancing *No parties *'NO LAUGHING' (except Herbert) *No loud music *No snowball throwing *No swimming *No eating of meat *'NO TOOTING' (It's gross) *'NO FUN' *In addition, all puffles are to be kept quiet on a leash at all times Section 2 (As posted in Issue #370 of Club Penguin Times) *All future parties are now cancelled *No Pirates *No Ninjas *No DJs *No Puffle Handlers *No Musicians *No Fishermen *No Explorers *And ABSOLUTELY no EPF agents *All tour guides must use Herbert-approved tour information Anyone who commits these crimes will be arrested and then frozen in a Containment Cell. Club Herbert Parties During Operation: Blackout, Herbert announced in the Club Herbert Times that the Coins for Change party would be renamed to Coins For Herbert. The next party he announced is the The Quiet Party, and the last party he announced is The Polar Bear Party. These parties hit more of Herbert's personality (of him being grouchy and vain). Appearances *Club Herbert made an appearance in Operation: Blackout, in which that's why he renames the Club Penguin Island. Gallery Rules and Others Club Herbert Rules.png|Club Herbert's Rules Section 1. Herbert's_Rules_Section_2.jpg|Club Herbert's Rules Section 2. CHT.png|The Club Herbert Times. Geographical Club Herbert.png|The island of Club Herbert. Sources and References Category:Operation: Blackout